darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Runecrafting Guild/dialogue
Wizard Elriss Elriss: Welcome to the Runecrafting Guild. Player: What is this place? Elriss: This is the Runecrafting Guild, as I said. After the secret of Runecrafting was re-discovered, I set up the guild as a place for the most advanced runecrafters to work together. Player: Work together towards what? Elriss: Towards a greater understanding of Runecrafting, of course. The basics of Runecrafting may have been re-discovered, but many of the secrets of the first Wizards' Tower remain unknown. Player: What secrets? Elriss: Oh, nothing to interest an adventurer such as yourself, I'm sure. Player: I'm interested. Elriss: We all have our projects, adventurer. Acantha and Vief are happy to involve junior runecrafters in their feud, but others prefer to keep their research private until it is revealed. An idea may be subjected to cruel ridicule if it is aired prematurely. you must forgive me if I am not so forthcoming again. Player: Go on, tell me. Elriss: Leave me be! Player: Acantha and Vief are hardly working together! Elriss: Aren't they? They think their debate about orb colour is so important, but do you really think it matters which team you join? Player: Of course it matters! Elriss: Of course it does, of course it does. Be careful which team you join, then. I'll accept your reward tokens, either way. Player: No, I suppose not. Elriss: No. The important thing is that orbs get pushed back into the altars, whatever colour they are. Player: Where are we, exactly? Elriss: You will notice that, whenever you use a runecrafting altar, you enter another place: a self-contained island, or a cave, or some other place, which contains the true altar. These temples are not exactly in runescape. they are pocket dimensions unto themselves: areas of folded space created by the energy of the rune altar. Player: so, we're in something similar? Elriss: Quite right. This is a shadow of the Wizards' Tower, created by own magic. What better place to study the mysteries of runecrafting? Player: What does that have to do with the guild? Elriss: Don't you see? The Runecrafting Guild exists in a similar pocket dimension, created by our own magic. What better place to study the mysteries of runecrafting? Player: What can I do here? Elriss: Wizard Acantha and Wizard Vief are running The Great Orb Project. It requires a large number of runecrafters, so you should speak with them if you want something to do. Player: Tell me about Acantha and Vief's project. Elriss: The Orb proj...I beg your pardon, The Great Orb Project? It's truly fascinating. Wizard Acantha and Vief have found that energy energy leaks out of some of the Runecrafting altars. They are recruiting teams of experienced runecrafters, such as yourself, to force the energy back in. Join one of the teams by speaking to Wizard Acantha or Wizard Vief. When the Wizards have enough helpers, I will open a portal to the Air Altar. The energy appears in the form of floating orbs. these can be moved by means of wands that attract or repel them. Acantha or Vief will give you one of each wand. Your goal is to move the correct colour orb to the altar stone, while keeping the other orbs away. Wizard Acantha favours the green orbs, while Wizard Vief favours the yellow ones. You will also have a third wand, which allows you to make magical barriers to block the opposing team's orbs. After two minutes, the team that has absorbed the most orbs wins that altar. I then open a portal to the next altar in the sequence. After you have visited all eight altars, you will be returned hear. Player: What is in it for me? Elriss: A fair question. we have agreed on a token scheme that allows you to choose from several rewards. When you return from the last altar, your senior wizard will give you a number of tokens. you will get 50 tokens per altar that your team has captured, provided that you contribute to the capture in some way. you will get an extra if your team captured more altars overall, or 50 extra if it is a draw. You can exchange the tokens for rewards by speaking to me. you may also find rune essence appearing in your inventory at the end of each round. this is a side product of the absorption process and you are free to use it as you wish. Player: Which colour orb is best? Elriss: Wizard Acantha believes that the green orbs are best. Wizard Vief believes that the yellow ones are. You should help out the wizard whose team you join. Player: But what do you think? Elriss: Does it matter? Player: Of course it matters! Elriss: Of course it does, of course it does. Be careful which team you join, then. I'll accept your reward tokens, either way. Player: No, I suppose not. Elriss: No. The important thing is that orbs get pushed back into the altars, whatever colour they are. Wizard Acantha assumeing that her team is not full, you will have this conversation Acantha: You look slightly more intelligent then the rest of these goons. Will you help me? Player: Yes, I'll help. From this point, if you are wearing a hat slot item or wielding something, you will get option A. if you are not, you will get option B Option A, Acantha: You need your head, hand, and two inventory slots, or I can't give you the necessary equipment. End Option B, Acantha: You are on Green team I knew you were an Intelligent lad. Here are your wands. When each team has enough people, Wizard Elriss will open the portal and you can get started. While we wait, shall I tell you what you need to do? Player: You already told me what to do. Acantha: I know that! I'm not senile, you know. repetition is good for understanding. Tell me what you know, Mr. Smarty Pants. player: err, Green orbs good, yellow orbs bad. Acantha: You won't be winning any awards for verbosity, but you got the gist of it. Player: help with what? Acantha: Don’t you keep up with the runecrafting theory journal? We’ve been making major discoveries! The youth of today are so lazy. Shall I tell you about it? Player: Sure, what am I supposed to do? Acantha: When we began formally studying the rune altars, we saw a spike in the energy fields surrounding altars when there is an increase in rune production. When an essence is used on the altar, energy is transferred and bound into the essence, creating a rune. As with all transfers of energy, some of it is lost in the process. This lost energy, manifested as green orbs, needs to be returned to the altar to keep them well maintained. When the green energy escapes during the transfer, yellow energy particles in the air gather around the pure green energy. They turn into opposing orbs and must be kept away as they are impure energy forms. I need you to put the green orbs back into the altar. I will give you two wands to move the orbs around and a third wand to create barrios to prevent those pesky yellow orbs from getting in. To further this cause, we’ve set up a project to repair the altars. I just wanted to call it The Orb Project, but the buffoon wanted it to sound grander, so now it’s The Great Orb Project. As if it needed an adjective. Player: Okay, okay. Green orbs into the altar, Yellow orbs away. Acantha: Well, at least your aren’t as thick as that Wizard Vief. Make sure to stop his apprentices putting yellow orbs into the altars. Use your wands intelligently and you will come out victorious. Player: Right, yellow orbs into the altar, green orbs away. Acantha: Read my lips, Whippersnapper! NO YELLOW ORBS IN THE ALTAR. Player: Eek! Okay, okay. Green orbs into the altar, yellow orbs away. Player: So what do I get for all this hard work? Acantha: Aaaah, a true mercenary. Although we cannot agree scientifically, Vief and I have decided to reward those who help us. If you get more green orbs into the altar than the yellow team gets yellow orbs, you win the altar. You will receive rune essence each round you win. The team who wins the most altars will receive tokens which you exchange with Wizard Elriss in exchange for a reward. I don’t know the exact details, so It’s best to speak to her. Player: How can you be sure which orb is good? Acantha: Do you think I got where I am today on false calculations? I researched it, that’s how I know! There was a time when my opinion was respected and accepted without question. Age steals that from you. I will not enplane my findings to fools. If you want to see how I reached my conclusions you should keep up with the scientific Wizarding community. I have no time for laziness! Wizard Vief, in an attempt to progress his career, has decided to disagree with my findings and cast doubt upon my ability as a wizard. What better way to attract attention to one’s self than disagree with those more knowledgeable? Pay no attention to that man, he is a buffoon. Wizard Vief Vief: Ahh, you'll help me, won't you? Player: Yes, I will help. If you are wearing Anything in the head or hand inventory spot, you will receive this message Vief: All that junk your carrying will interfere with the magic. I'll need to give you a hat, put something in your hand, and two things in your inventory. If you meet that criteria, will you receive this message: Vief: Excellent. Here are your wands. wait here and Wizard Elriss will open the portal when there are enough people to start. now, have I told you what to do yet? Player: Yes, you told me what to do. Vief: Excellent. Player: Wizard Elriss told me what to do. Vief: Well, that's something, but I should make sure you have the details right. Remember, you need to get the yellow orbs into the altar. got that? the yellow ones. keep the green ones away. Player: Green good, yellow bad. Got it. Vief: Weren't you paying attention? Yellow orbs are good, green orbs are bad! Move the yellow orbs next to the altar and the green ones away. Acantha might have told you that the green ones are good, but she has her calculations the wrong way round. Don't let her fool you! Player: Wizard Acantha told me what to do. Vief: You listened to her? You Idiot! 'Wizard' Acantha is old and senile. she made an elementary mistake in her calculations and got the green and yellow orbs mixed up. Remember, it's the yellow orbs that are the good ones. Get them into the altars, keep the green ones away. got that? Player: How can you be sure your right? Vief: I... but... isn't it obvious? You just need to take Wizard Hellam's discoveries about the elemental rune energy signature and then extrapolate to include all kinds of runes. then, if you apply the lefebvre transformation to them... I assume you know the lefebvre equations? Player: Well, I (Vief cuts you off) Vief: Of course you do, I shouldn't have asked. anyway, if you do that, you'll easily see the signature of an external manifestation of runecrafting energy. Then you will need to apply Wizard Bennay's theory of light... Wizard Vief continues at length and you don't understand any of it.